April With The Rose
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: It's April season and as a last result the Joke is letting an old roll-holder take her place once again in wonderland how will the others react seeing her perform for the Joker and what will Alice think when she discovers more about her
1. Luisa Rosina The Rose

The prison echoed with the sound of keys jingling and footsteps." Neh Joker what are we going to do this April?" spoke a young faceless child. It had been quite a long wait but it was time for April season to come once again." I have something special planned this April." spoke Joker. He stopped outside of cell where in the lighting of the cell was a silver chain with a black stone in the shape of a clover."This April will certainly be fun." With the snap of his finger the necklace began to glow and float the chain stretching like it was around someone neck. "Ah but didn't you imprison the toy for being too unpredictable?" asked the young girl. "She is as of now no more un-predictable than the others since Alice arrived." he replied. " A figure started to form in the light of necklace in the shape of a female similar to Vivaldi's figure maybe a bit more generously portioned dressed in slimming red one shoulder style dress with a slit up the left side. "She'll be even more dangerous than anything much like a child she'll say one thing and change her mind in mid process." he said watching the figure become more visible."oh bringing out a replacement?" asked a male.

The Joker smiled devilishly turning to a man cover in a brown cloak stained in blood."Not at all Knight of Hearts just one more member for our happy family." The knight smiled walking over to the Joker seeing long strands of dark blue hair cover the face and eyes of the form. " Oh I know her" he said very buoyantly. Joker nodded the figure fully visible and formed the necklace dis-appearing into her skin leaving just a black clover mark in the center of her chest much like Vivaldi's heart."Indeed hopefully she doesn't give us any issue this time around" The knight chuckle staring at the girl she lifted her head slowly with piercing red eyes glaring behind strands of long blue bangs." Welcome back Alessia Caprice." said Joker The faceless child stepped closer grasping the bars peeking in on the woman who's glare and attention went straight to the Joker who chuckled."Ah that's right you decided to go by a different name I'm sure Hansel and Gretel will be happy to see you." "Who is she Joker she's really pretty."asked the young girls. "My dear child allow me to introduce to Aless-" the woman glared became harder at the Joker just as he was about to address her by the supposedly wrong name bringing his fisted hand to his mouth coughing into it clearing his throat. "This is Luisa Rosina and she is The Rose of Wonderland."

Ace smiled as the Joker opened the door to the cell the kid rushing in." Oh so she's the Rose of Wonderland." Joker cracked a wicked grin following the small child offering his hand to Luisa." I'm willing to let you take back your role this April for a small condition. Luisa tucked her loose bangs behind her ears. "and that would be?" she asked unconcerned. "I want you in my show to help me lure someone home." Luisa arched a brow to Joker bringing herself to her feet all on her own she may had been dressed ,but one thing was off she didn't wear any shoes."Ace will you fill her in on the way to the circus. "Very well" Luisa said leaving the cell looking over at Ace the smile he gave her was happy but had a severe chill behind it, Luisa smirked leading herself out of the prison Ace following close behind her.

When April arrived it was all the same at it was the first time Joker was going all out allowing all 15 role-holders to exist to entertain Alive. Alice who had been taking current residence at the Hatter's mansion to avoid Peter was brimming excitedly having no recollection or any sort of wrong doing either Joker's had done." You seem happy Princess are you that excited?" asked Blood. Alice nodded standing between Blood and his right hand man Elliot." I am last April was so much fun." She said looking around. "Careful if you act anymore defenseless you'll be swept away." Blood said smuggishly. Alice pouted and glared briefly at Blood who merely returned her glare with an arrogant smirk. Elliot's ears twitched looking down at a small flyer that had started to circulate the second the territories began to become unstable. " Announcing new attraction as part of the show stories told by the ring leader the stories of your dreams...the hell is up with this what is he planning?"asked the hare." It means he's wanting to give an even better performance than last time." spoke an unknown voice.

Alice turned around seeing Nightmare and Grey as she smiled."His performances are perfect enough as it is what more could he do?" She asked. "You'd be surprised" Nightmare said with a cautious smile."Lord Nightmare the show is about to start." Grey said. Nightmare nodded looking over to Alice and smiled." Shall we all go together?" Blood shrugged his shoulder but went on ahead with Elliot following close behind leaving Alice with Nightmare and Grey. They quickly started to follow Blood and Elliot entering the large tent already crowded with guests and other role-holders. Across from where Alice was sitting was Vivaldi and her couldn't help but notice that Ace had been smiling a lot more but couldn't figure out why. "You lazy lout I wish there was a way to remove that smile from your mouth" said Peter. Ace chuckled grinning like a kid." Awe but Peter it's the circus have a little fun for once." he said. "That's complete malice or did you forget that the Joker keeps trying to take my Alice." "I don't think she was ever yours." Ace said bluntly.

Just as Peter was about to retort the lights all together went out with one spotlight shining down on center stage illuminating it's ringleader Joker. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you all for coming and hope your time here is a time of magic and wonder now let's begin our show." Alice watched in amazement at the opening performance he had definitely added new tricks then before and had a lot more magic intertwined with them." Now then I would like to draw your attention to this beautiful work of art." Joker announced snapping his finger the tent fell dark as glowing red petals began to fell from inside the tent as some of the rose collided with one another they would burst turning into red sparkles that shimmered and faded. A lone red light came on directed on the stage onto a figure dress in a long white strapless gown that fanned out like a rose from the thigh down and again barefooted as well as a white mask covering her eyes. She refrained from talking and merely waved her hand as she did the petals moved to the motion of her hand conducting the petals and with a quick snap of her finger the petal began to change colors and flash like lightning bugs.

All the role-holders watching the performance seemed to be on edge this performance seemed to be nothing but a show of flash but all of them could tell this was more than enough to entertain Alice's young mind who was watching like a child at the petals and sparkled. When the show ended the petals flew to the center enveloping the woman forming a large closed rose and in large quiet pop the petals and the woman were gone. The stage fell dark again before illuminating Joker standing next to the woman now dressed in a red gown. Her mask was gone and was revealed as a role-holder." Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for witnessing one of the greatest forms of magic the rose is definitely more beautiful when it's free so allow me to introduce you to Luisa Rosina or better known as The Rose." Joker said with a wide smile.

The audience began a roaring applause Alice even standing to her feet in astonishment by the show and by the appearance of a new role-holder. "I don't understand Lord Nightmare is she?" asked Grey worriedly looking over at a rather intimidated Nightmare."Yes which means this April will be very challenging." He said with a sigh before looking over at Peter who scowled darkly at the Joker and then at the female. Elliot instantly looked over to Blood though he seemed calmed he could tell that he was bothered. "Blood?" he asked quietly. Blood instantly stood up with a smirk."Elliot I will be back shortly please see to it that the Princess is escorted home the second the show is over. Elliot nodded watching Blood leave the second he saw the Joker and Luisa leave the tent the show of many faceless performers going back to their twist and turns.

Luisa followed the Joker through the crowd as he reached over grabbing a red balloon from a vendor handing it to her." A fabulous performance Luisa I'm glad Joker decided to let you out again." Luisa grabbed the balloon walking beside with a light smile."I was told to behave right?"Luisa said calmly. Joker chuckled lightly." Well I don't care what else you do after our show as long as you continue to entertain our lovely guest." "Alice right?." Luisa said turning around ." She's staying with you right Blood?".Blood stopped staring at Luisa with a smirk as he chuckled." You know I always wanted to know how someone like you could see so much." Luisa shrugged her shoulders smiling walking up to Blood running her fingers through his hair then sliding her hand down to his smirked staring down at Luisa running his hand up her arm to her neck and then resting on her cheek. She leaned in closely taking in a small whiff of his jacket." The smell of teas and well bloomed roses even if I'm miles out and I've lost all my other senses I'll still know who you are and no time in that prison will change that.

* * *

(I was so confused on how to get the completed first chapter up so I took down the preview and uploaded the full one)

There is no definite pairing as of yet


	2. Bodyguard and Babysitter

Blood pulled his hand away hearing the sound of footsteps behind turned slowly staring down the Knight Ace who had a cheerful but questionable smile." It would seem I wasn't the only one who wasn't amused by your sully performance Joker how sad." Blood said conceitedly. "Oh no I was quite enchanted it's been awhile since I've been entertained so." Ace replied with a kiddish chuckle."But I'm here to escort Luisa back to her home." Blood backed away from Luisa as she walked past him over to Ace."You're going to have the Knight escort you home you may as well be disappearing again." said Blood still wearing as smug smile. " It is because he's not looking for my home that he is able to find it." Luisa said taking the lead just like she did in the prison Ace following behind her carelessly smiling. Joker smiled and covered his mouth with his index finger suppressing a giggle watching the two dis-appear in the distant.

" Don't worry Hatter she was told to behave and so far she has been promising." He said reassuring him. Blood glanced over at Joker completely apathetic to him by Joker's own rather haughty manner." Just because she promised doesn't mean she'll keep her word you of all people should know that." Joker merely smiled which made Blood agitated. "True but you did seem rather...happy seeing her again despite that fact that you have Alice and I'm sure Luisa is aware and if not then-" before Joker could finish his sentence Blood had turned his cane into a small handgun shooting the Joker in the chest watching him fall to the ground bleeding out." I will use what I have in my power to keep them from meeting and I will not let you or Luisa take from me what's mine." Blood said coldly walking away from the dying Joker no one paying any mind. He was picked up by his performers and simply dragged away. " I can't believe he killed the white Joker" spoke a new Joker that appeared just as fast the dead one vanished. "If the Hatter is going to be on top of us it might be a problem." sighed Joker rubbing the back of his head placing his other hand on his hip." Stop pussy footing around already Joker I only let her go so she can get to Alice and make sure she does her job"said an unknown voice.

Joker's eyes lowered to his belt onto his solo drama mask caught in a ring of roses." But she's already made her first move surely Alice's curiosity is piqued so let's wait" "The sooner we get this done the sooner April can go back to being what it was, arrange a meeting." the masked sighed to himself oh what a head ached the other Joker was causing he was so impatient."They will meet when they want to until then we continue on with the plan which is why I wanted her out this season if you let the rose bloom on it's own it will be more brighter and stronger than one that is forced to Bloom." Joker said with an amused smiled. "Beside she's been imprisoned for so long wouldn't it be nice to see what she can stir up on her own with a bit of time?" he said walking back to the main tent.

"So Alessia how has it been living at the circus since being released?" Ace asked walking behind her with a grin."That's not my name Ace." Luisa said annoyed. Ace chuckled watching the back of Luisa's head his eyes trailed down to her feet. " You dress so nicely but why do you not wear shoes" Ace asked smiling."I mean there's so many things you could step on that could hurt so why risk it." Luisa stopped looking back at Ace planning on giving him an answer but caught him in mid turn about to head into a wall of bushes. She sighed walking over to him grabbing his arm pulling him away as he giggled." What I thought I knew a short cut?" he chuckled. Luisa looked at Ace shaking her head as she continued on ahead Ace grinning and laughing." Blood was happy to see you though." He said. "If you call that happy then I suppose he was." Luisa replied. Ace quickly closed the gap between him and Luisa walking right up on her heels. " Unfortunately I think Blood is with Alice now?"

"Alice? oh right the outsider you told me about." Luisa said calmly recalling see a girl sitting next to Elliot but didn't seem to be too concerned about it."If that's who entertains him now then who cares." Ace chuckled staring down at her and she could tell that he was. His eyes came with a chill and his smile came with an equal chill. "Oh? And I here I thought you were about to jump him in front of the Joker."Ace said meaning it as a joke. Luisa whipped around agitated slapping Ace across his face glaring at him. Ace recovered quickly placing his hand over his red cheek pouting like a child." Luisa that hurt why would you do that it was a joke?" he said with a hint of whining in his tone. Luisa rolled her eyes turning away from Ace and went on her way it was annoying that during April when he wasn't working for The Clockmaker or The Queen he agreed to "play" bodyguard and she'll have to hear him not like it would be easy to get the jump on her if the hatter or someone did send someone after her in fact it would be safer if she was by herself instead of being escorted by a schizophrenic, childish sociopath of a knight and that's was her honest opinion of him.

Exactly one time change pasted from day to night and they finally reach a long path filled with rows of flowers of various kind to the Knight's surprise they weren't all roses but lilies as well as orchids it was rather pretty actually almost on par with Vivaldi's garden. " I can go the rest of the way on my own so you can go do whatever you want." Luisa said. Ace stared puzzled at Luisa his eyes blinking uncertainly before laughing. "Haha if you say so ,but I have nothing else to do and if I go back to the circus Peter might try to kill me for ditching." he said completely carefree. Luisa paid little if not no mind to Ace's heading down the path by herself. Ace smiled and despite the obvious of Luisa wanting to be left alone he followed her down the path." I said I could go the rest by myself." Luisa said slightly irritated that he had against the obvious decided to follow her. " It's fine they don't even know where I'm at or care so I'm free to guard." he replied cheerfully." I don't need a guard" she replied rubbing head trying to sooth a growing headache "Just leave"

Ace frowned but followed Luisa who started to become more and more annoyed with the additional footsteps. After awhile she came to a halt down the long path sighing in defeat." Fine you're not going to listen to me but you will not be going in my house do you understand?" Luisa said. Ace smiled and nodded like the dense knight. He was waited a bit for some space to form between them before he started to walked again. Shortly after Luisa's home started coming into view the house itself seems to be rather large for one person and looking through the windows all the empty vacant rooms were housing plants. Ace noticed almost instantly and whistled." that certainly is a lot of plants in your house." Luisa looked through the windows of her home coming up to it's large wooden door. She gave a light push on the door as it opened with ease the inside decorated in vines and flowers that covered the pillars staircase and floors." Everyone has their obsession here in Wonderland you know that Hatter has his tea The Queen has beheading and I have my plants."Luisa said walking into her home as she did the vines would move and retreat revealing a clean un-tarnished marble floor.

Ace scanned the large room with a light chuckle Luisa turning around staring at him wondering what found funny."What is it?" she asked her brow twitching as he walked on in after she had told him that he wasn't coming in. He smiled to himself he wanted to tell her just to pick on her but knew it would irritate her plus calling her Alessia was a better way to annoyed ,but if he did want to tell her it was the fact that out of all the role-holders that have obsessions she had to mention were the two that Joker called Hansel and Gretel even for an example." Nothing" he said. Luisa decided it was best not to even acknowledge Ace when he seemed like he was in thought and instead decided to walk through her house inspecting ever nook and cranny the first level it had what she didn't know is when she was imprison and her clock was "stopped" everything in her house stopped as well which is why everything remained healthy and luscious it had pretty much picked up where it left off. " Well since you didn't listen to me and still came in I'm sad to inform you that I don't have any spare rooms."she said turning away to the direction of the kitchen hoping that would be a signal to Ace for him to leave...,but she doubted it Ace smiled and had somehow manage to pull out his camping gear out of thin air, he dropped the bag onto the marble flooring where it made a loud clattering thud that made Luisa whisked around slightly startle staring at the gear that appeared from out of no where."What the heck? Where did you get that?" she asked slightly worried wondering where the equipment came from even if this was Wonderland random camping gear rezzing out of nowhere seemed a bit much. "Hahaha don't worry with all the vines and plants your house is like the forest I'll just camp out here."

"You're an idiot" Luisa responded instantly walking into the kitchen inspecting room. "What this way you don't have to clean out a room for me." He said loudly so she could hear him. Luisa walked out of the kitchen stopping at the foot a long staircase staring back at Ace eye brow arched."And who said I would clear a room out for you anyway?" she asked rather distraught at his childish arrogance. "Then it only makes since that I make camp here." Luisa stared watching him set up his tent taking out his stakes and rushed over to Ace stopping him before he could hammer in the stakes to ground his tent. "Don't put holes in my floor when I just got my house back." Luisa said angrily taking the hammer away from him already so tired of the troublesome knight." This is why I didn't want you here in the first place you're constantly acting like a buffoon and have no respect for the belonging of others." Ace was unphased by Luisa's insult it was no different then what Vivaldi or Peter would say to him on a regular bases.

The room fell silent Luisa had took the hammer and stakes with her hiding them in a room upstairs and even picked up the rest of Ace's tent. Ace had eventually stopped being chatty all together while she finished her inspection of her home." Ace come with me for a second."Luisa said from the top of the stairs. Ace turned around looking at Luisa he had been staring out the window this whole time watching the plants outside it wasn't that they were doing anything but there was nothing else to do it became obvious that after a while it seemed like no one else lived in Luisa small mansion other than her plants...not much for company and no other guards or maids no one to train putting that aside he followed her walking up the stairs and down a hallway trailing in flower that bloomed on vines. " This is only to stop you from destroying my floors alright?" she said. Ace looked around watching the vines retract from the floor and sliding up the walls he snickered as Luisa came to a stop outside a door this she then stepped to the side letting Ace continue on as he opened the door, inside was a room that had been cleared of plants and vines but still decorated in rose apparel." This will be your temporary bedroom."

Ace smiled and walked into the room it was slightly smaller than the room he had at heart castle...or was it larger...he honestly couldn't tell since he was hardly ever in his room at the castle or in the right room should they say. Oh well he thought to himself he had a new room and being a guard for Luisa meant he would be staying here a lot when he wasn't doing his actual duties. He walked over to Luisa patting her head." You're so nice why didn't you just give me a room to begin with."Luisa scowled smacking Ace's hand away he gave her a wide grin."It's so you don't destroy my home got it." Ace chuckled putting his hand to his side staring at Luisa. "I wasn't going to destroy your home after you just got it back." He said. Ace eyes down to Luisa his red eyes meeting hers his grin became a fearsome soft smile."I have a question for you Luisa." Ace spoke sternly his eyes staring more intently at her with the very same expression he would get before he felt like he was about to snap.


	3. Time Repeats and So Will You

"And that would be?" Luisa asked calmly not even threaten by this sudden change in Ace's personality. " What did you do?" he asked."What you mean" Luisa responded hastily and rather defensively. Ace's chuckle was dark and empty he turned away walking over to his bed sprawling out on it as he stared at her through the ridges in the pillow before lifting his head." I'm talking about the prison Luisa what was it, what got you sealed away and forgotten." Luisa walked into the room closing the door behind her leaning against it. He sat up that twisted smile still on his face his eyes piercing into her ,but at the same time filled with curiosity." Being imprisoned and being forgotten is no different than being set free no role no duties you just wonder around completely lost you don't exist you don't have anything but yourself and time." He said coldly. Luisa seemed puzzled on why Ace would ask such a question wondering if he was the type to actually try what she did so that he could escape his role like he's always wanted this knight is nuts she thought to herself but if anyone had two roles then I guess they'd be crazy too.

"Is this a question I have to answer or am I free to ignore it." She asked staring back at the knight. To be honest the knight was impressed and amused that Luisa wasn't showing any signs of fear normally by now Alice would atleast be shaking in her stockings scared trying to talk him down but she didn't she kept her composure and helda decent conversation with him...he kinda liked it." Heh you don't have to answer now if you don't want to ,but I would like an answer before something happens." he said cautiously. Luisa chuckled and smirked."Is that your attempt in threatening me knight?" she asked. He grinned returning to that of a child as he chuckled shaking his head." Not at all Ales- oops I mean Luisa I just won't be guarding you all through April remember even though I said I would.". She moved away opening the door watching the time change to night outside." Glad you've finally realized that." She said."Now go to bed". Luisa walked out of the room leaving Ace heading to her room who rolled over in his bed but not yet going to sleep.

During the night Luisa's sleep was all but peaceful. She would toss and turn relentlessly. In her dream she was back at the prison surrounded by toys standing in front of a large stone door. The sounds of thunder coming from behind the door as something banged and vibrated the door as well at the prison floor, followed then a loud blood curdling roar that echoed and rattled the bars of the cells. She covered her ears. "Open me Alessia Caprice." a booming voice called out echoing through out the prison. "You're kidding right? Do you think I'll play into that again?" she called voice chuckled the door illuminating as it slowly started to creak open." You will my Rose just as the clock starts back at 12 your fate and your role will lead you to repeat itself over and over." A purple mist flowed from the crack of the door forming in the shape of large lanky hand with long talons grasping her throat a dark and cold chortle echoing right in her felt sick and scared the hand aorund her though made out of mist fripped her neck tightly causing her problems in breathing." Your role is to be forgotten to be nothing a rose IS nothing." Luisa woke up and shot up from her bed her forehead covered in sweat."First time home and I have a stupid nightmare like that." She said sighing annoyingly pulling herself out of bed. " Like Hell I'm going to do that again.

Luisa washed up and got dress heading to the room she loaned to Ace knocking on the door...no answer."Ace wake up" she called out. She grabbed the handle opening to door the bed was made and no knight was found. Oh well not her problem, she closed the door heading down the stairs sighing again trying to forget her nightmare. "Off to the circus I go" she said quietly. She opened the door with a large blade coming down she quickly dodged jumping back glaring at Ace."ACE!"she said smiled standing back up putting his sword away."ahahahaha I thought I would see if your reflexes were still up to date" he smiled stepping away. Luisa walked out of her house closing the door walking past him. He pouted following shortly." Aaawe don't be upset Luisa you have no one around for me to train what could I do?" he said. "I'm use to it I don't need maids or guards running around trampling over my work." she said. "Oh you mean those crawling vines and flowers hmmm I can see how that would be annoying." he said cheerfully. I have this feeling that having just him around will be more annoying than any number of people Luisa thought to herself.

Nothing was said the rest of the walk to the circus mainly because at some point Ace had successfully dis-appeared from Luisa's sight or more like he took a wrong turn on his leaving Luisa to herself who refused to stop him which didn't bother her." Oh Greetings Luisa." said Joker with a wide smile "Where's Ace?" he asked. "Got lost does it matter I'm here right as agreed." Joker smiled and chuckled nodding his head" I suppose that's all that matter though you're actually rather early how about you go into town?" Luisa peeked over seeing the other performer the very same ones she was with yesterday before looking at Joker." I'm early?"she asked sound abit skeptic cause the performers were practicing. Joker kept his smile waving both hands reassuringly at Luisa." Look your first performance was excellent you wowed the audience there is no need to fix what's not broken right? You know when to be here so just go out and enjoy." he said. Despite the stirring suspicion the tugged at her she nodded her head." Do I have to play you as part of the rules." Joker snapped his finger as a table appeared in between them as well as a deck of cards appearing in his hands." It is the rules now where would you like to go my dear." "I don't care no matter where I go I'll be watched by the other role holders." Luisa replied bothered by the fact. "Don't be like that Luisa they wereall just surprised. Oh? how about I send you to Fall?" "Anywhere but there." she replied immediately."Winter than"

Joker laid out the card it was the basic set up from a quick game of Blackjack." Out of curiosity the rule says you have to play the Joker to go to the season you want and yet you always lose so what happens if you win?" Luisa asked staring up at the Joker. Joker grasped his chin looking up at the sky pondering what Luisa asked. What would happened if he did win a game surely nothing they would probably just go for a second round." not sure guess my role is to lose at cards." he said sounding oddly content and aware looking down at the cards he had already bust 18 beats my 24." he said snapping his finger."enjoy yourself and do me a favor please wear some shoes." A cold chilled blew through the forest and Luisa stood up with a soft exhale and with a light shimmer a red coat with black buttons appeared on her and to ease the Joker and probably those who would stare black knee high half inch heel boots." Better?" Joker nodded and shooed her off as she went on and chuckled. "You weren't suppose to do that!" spoke the other Joker coming from the mask." Where were you awhile back abusing new toys Alice stopped on by wanting to go visit winter and I knew Luisa wouldn't want to see Blood anytime soon despite their heart warming re-union. "Color me shock Joker you actually had a good idea." "Color me equally shock you weren't paying attention." " You don't tell me half of what you do I don't tell you half of what I do." replied the Joker from the mask sounding vexed.

The ground started to turn to snow and crunched lightly under Luisa's shoes. She was just outside of the town she could see the buildings. Upon entering the town many faceless tried to stare without being caught and Luisa could tell it was bothersome. She looked around bored beyond her mind the new stores that seemed to spring up after a long sleep seemed no different and she was pretty certain they weren't. Luisa stopped outside a small cafe it looked cozy enough to stop in and it seemed popular with the rest. I haven't had really much of anything to eat in the past two time changes she thought to herself. She walked on in the cafe and the patrons stared surprised seeing the new role-holder though some who hadn't been replace and were old knew who she was but would not say anything to her. She found an open seat by the window taking it as a maid approached her." Welcome how may I help you?" asked the maid. "Can I get some juice for now?" Luisa asked. " Any particular kind? The maid asked."I'm not picky." The maid nodded her head lightly leaving a menu for Luisa as she left heading toward the kitchen. "And so begins my "free" time" Luisa said muttering to herself.

Shortly after the maid brought out Luisa's drink her eye got a glimpse of another role-holder. Well this is a surprise she thought to herself the role-holder was Julius and with him was sighed realizing she must've been played by Joker. She excused herself from the cafe. She walks out the sound of the bells of leaving patrons makes Alice looks over." Oh! It's you?" Alice said happily. Luisa paused for a second staring at Alice. " Your performance was really beautiful I liked it a lot very magical." " uh...thank you." Luisa said looking at Julius who was cautious but aware of the situation that Ace is or was suppose to be protecting her and it didn't really concern himas long as Ace did slack off." You're the outsider right? Ace told me a lot about you." Alice smiled and nodded she was actually happy that there was another female role-holder other than Vivaldi not that Vivaldi was a bad thing hopefully this role-holder wouldn't want to spend time changes after time changes dressing her up." I am and I what he told you was good." Alice I'm going on ahead." Julius said coldly walking away from the two." Ah wait Julius uh...uhm" Alice stood there for a moment looking between Julius and Luisa she wanted to talk with Luisa to get a chance to know her but knew if Julius had to wait longer he would get very annoyed.

"This might sound selfish and I'm sure you're busy but would like to join us?" Alice asked looking at Luisa. She nodded following behind Alice who was smiling. " So after I left I found out your role it's The Rose right? That's a pretty."Alice said "Uh yeah but it's not really an important role or at least that's how I see it." Alice looked back at Luisa she seemed to be distant and weary of her. Alice gave Luisa a light chuckle but she did feel bad that she didn't know that there was another role-holder Nightmare didn't tell her anything or Peter or Blood why keep her a secret and why had she not ever seen her before. "Ah I hope I'm not being rude but I uh..." "Alice!" Julius called out looking impatient." I have work to do if you insist on talking and slowing me down then give me the bag you're carrying and talk with Alessia." he said agitatedly."Alessia?" Alice asked confused. Luisa glared at Julius who could in all honesty really care less it wasn't a mean to make her upset but there was just no point calling her by a pen name." He's talking about me my actual name is Alessia Caprice but I don't like my name so I go by Luisa Rosina." "oh..uh...a-alright so I call you Luisa right? Though they're both pretty names."

"I suppose" Luisa said distantly. Julius sighed tiredly walking over to the two taking the small bag of parts from Alice and leaving. Alice was a bit sadden that she had anger Julius." I'm sorry Julius." Alice said." You can go with him if you want you don't have to talk to me." Alice turned around and smiled widely." no no no it's ok I was probably more in his way then he wants to admit so this is probably a good thing."she said nervously "You're weird" Luisa said bluntly. Alice color ran being called weird though she didn't know anything about Luisa but she knew everyone else to know what weird was and she was actually the most normal one in Wonderland or would her being normal be considered weird it confused her and it made her head slightly hurt and Luisa could tell." You really liked my performance?" Luisa said trying to ease things up between them."Alice instinctively nodded giving Luisa a wide smile instantly better." Yes." Luisa smiled softly holding her hand out as a small orb glowed in her palm as a closed rose appeared in her palm.

Alice watched slightly tranced as the rose began to open slowly twisting the petals pulled away swirling in her hand the petal glided over to Alice catching her by surprise as she leaned back the petals circling her neck. The red petals slowly thinned out attaching to one another once merged they changed in a small silver chain with an even more surprising blue rose eyes went to the necklace they widen greatly before looking at Luisa." Consider it a gift of introduction so far you've been the only one to admit my performance was magical." Luisa said with a warm smiled. Alice smiled holding her hand carefully around the pendant."A-are you sure though this would seem better on you or even Vivaldi not someone as bland as me." Alice said uncertain on how to really react they just met and she already gave her a gift maybe she was thinking too much on it. Luisa eyes lidded slightly staring into Alice's eyes it sent a ominous chill down her spine ,but Alice couldn't understand why though Luisa's eyes were red they were a warm red not a cold red like Ace's."Blue is your color Alice next to white blue is the purest of colors, I'm thrilled to know that after you made your choice to stay here you've remained a pure blue." Luisa said softly. Alice started to feel anxious ,but tried her best to keep it together this must've been Luisa's way of showing her "love" towards Alice this was just another meeting of a new role holder but she was greatful that there wasn't a gun pointed in her face."I should get going I have to get ready for the next show." Luisa said looking past Alice towards the woods before giving her another smile." I hope to see you there Alice." She walked by Alice patting her shoulder heading to the woods. Alice quickly turned around watching her shrink in the distant she smiled back and waved." I'll be there Luisa" she said cheerfully

In the prison the Joker was standing in the center of the large room littered with more toys." That idiot the both of them" he snarled kicking a wooden soldier clear across the room."You seem to be in a fouler mood Joker." "Not now Knight I have work to do." Joker started walking through the prison showing little care he had towards the scatter toys stepping on the ones that was in his path. Ace quickly following behind stepping over the toys." She had the dream." Ace said calmly." I watched her like you told me to and she was talking in her sleep she seemed scared she even started to sweat." Joker turned looking at Ace with a grimace."That's why I said they were both idiots and you as well" he said Ace merely snickered quietly ."Do you think she'll do it again?" he asked staring at Ace directly. Ace eyes widen his curiosity was piqued but he still hinted on being oblivious to the Joker's question." I still don't even know what it was she did" he said staring back at Joker smiling suggestively." I'd be honored if you told me so I know what to do." he asked suddenly looking over the Joker laying his eyes on a large stone door sealed in chains."If she gets lost."


	4. An Imaginary Door

Outside the town Luisa made her way into the woods the snow had slowly begun to vanish as she found herself entering the forest of doors she wasn't quite ready to return to the circus just yet and didn't feel like going to any other season." Open me" spoke a shallow voice. Luisa looked around cautiously as more and more of the doors started to talk. She sighed and smirked with conceited "hmph". "Open the door" " We can take you where ever you want to go." spoke multiple voices coming from the doors ." and where is it that I would like to go I wonder" she said rather complacent. The doors continued on wanting to be open Luisa having no intentions on opening any of them but it was tempting " how could anyone resist such a constant temptation of opening a mere door." she said sarcastically.

The doors slowly started to quiet down as an ominous wind blew. With strands of her blue hair covering her eyes she turned around all the doors were gone but one ." This is getting tiresome." she muttered turning away "One door or many it doesn't matter." With her back turned the door cracked open slightly as grainy shallow voice spoke from the door it was all incoherent and way to soft for her to make out. She felt weary of it ,but turned slowly approaching the door knowing it was a bad idea. She placed her hand on the knob of the already slightly opened door and paused the voice was still jumbled and dis-oriented like it had soften even more now that she was closer. Her mind wanted to close the door but her hand started to pull the door open in protest. She had pulled the door a third of the way when she felt that someone was behind her. When she went to look a sword came hurdling at her. She swiftly dodged moving away from the door as the sword pierced the door with enough weight and momentum to shut it. She looked over at the sword and eye widen in anger." Again Ace!" she said in bitter disbelief on his stupid attempt to attack her glaring in the direction the sword came from.

Ace walked out from a large bush smiling as usual and headed over towards Luisa. "What? You dodged in time." he said completely upbeat. Luisa glowered at him as he stopped in front of her looking down at her. " What were you trying to do?". "What did it look like I was trying to close that door." she said pointing behind her. "Which door?" he asked confused. " what do you mean there's only one this one right...here?". She went to turn around to show Ace the door she was surprised to see she saw that not one door but all the doors had returned and the one she was trying to close was gone with Ace's sword jetting out from the base of a tree where the door was. Great I'm going insane she thought to herself." Nevermind." she said tiredly walking past Ace. He stood still back turned to her a wicked smile coming his face he walked over removing his sword leering back at Luisa. A sudden rush of adrenaline filled him as he lunged at her. Luisa could hear his steps rushing towards her. She turned around seeing the tip of the sword coming towards she moved out of the way." Are you out of your mind!." Luisa shouted angrily

Ace stared at her turning for another attack." Nope I just know you're not the real Luisa" he said calmly with a light chuckle. " Not funny Ace." she said completely crossed with him. "Luisa doesn't wear shoes and you are." he said." And that's your only reason to attack me cause I'm wearing shoes!" she snapped. He nodded " though I don't know the exact reason for it myself." He chuckled prepping himself for second attack as he nodded with an innocent smile." If you really are Luisa then fight me only fair right?" he said. " I don't have time for your twisted sense of logic Ace and Joker wanted me to wear them when I went to winter just be reasonable and use your head a little." "Then this is punishment for skipping out on the circus." he said happily not having any intentions letting Luisa go. " Joker said I could" she exclaimed getting tired of his buffoonery. Ace chuckled but charged none-the-less smiles and all. He went for a low swing as Luisa jumped back Ace following close behind. She tucked her hair back behind her ear revealing dual piercing in her right ear. She brushed her thumb lightly against the lower piercing removing the back of the ruby studded earring.

He swung down with a wide excited grin the sound of metal clashing metal. Luisa's earring had turned into a rapier. It was a common design minus a chrome finish with red iron in-twined into the handle and a green vine with thorn finished for the knuckle guard. Ace's eye widen in shock." hey now that's not right." he said with a playful pout. Luisa managed to push him back giving her some distance between them pointing her sword towards him." The hell it isn't you're using a sword." Ace carefully laid the blade of his sword in his hand as he chuckled." No I mean how can a toothpick like that withstand my blade it's not right mines bigger." Luisa lowered her sword a bit arching her brow " Is he seriously trying to joke" she thought herself. " You're out of your mind" Luisa said unnervingly. "Awe you're no fun." Ace pouted sheathing his sword. " You spoiled the moment Luisa." Luisa lowered her sword completely to her side. she remained calm but was over come with mixed emotion all them falling into the category of enraged, aggravated, even a little homicidal all aimed at Ace.

"It would have made things better if you had made a joke." Ace said his knightly composure regained. "Yeah I figured" Luisa replied trying to stay calm. She sighed the rapier in her hand turning back into her earring putting it back in. " Now tell me that you were lost." She said looking at Ace. He smiled scratching his cheek wondering to himself." hmmm oh right I'm your bodyguard so I have to stay with you." "Says the one who dis-appeared earlier" Luisa snapped back instantly. Luisa sighed again turning in the direction of the town thinking it would be safer than wandering the forest...with Ace. "Let's head back into town." She said calmly. He nodded and followed her as they headed into town the whole time he stared at the back of her head with an empty malicious smile. Luisa's senses must've been drowned out by the temptation of the doors ,but he had been watching her since she enter the forest hearing everything she said talking back to the doors like some sort of crazy person ,but from his point of view it could justify when she said there was only one door there wasn't and what he had thrown his sword at was a tree not a door trying to snap her back into reality he didn't even the door she claimed she was trying to close.

" Was that the only one talking to you?" he asked. "Does it matter?" Luisa replied. He shrugged his shoulders quite aloof." Not really it's just weird don't you think? Out of aaall those doors only one had your attention" he said. Luisa felt irked by Ace's callous behavior she was uneasy enough by the dream that she had managed to shake off and now the forest of doors was playing tricks on her." You know it's not good to keep things pent up know one will know how to treat you if you keep in to yourself." Ace said softening his smile. Luisa stopped turning around looking at Ace she was clearly still annoyed from earlier but for some reason Ace saw her as being more on edge and scared." You should try talking to Alice whenever she talks to me I always feel much better than before." " Not gonna happen." she replied instantly. " Oh but you have to" Ace said playfully. "If you don't then you'll go back to prison." he followed up. " If I'm part of April season that means I can't leave and if Alice is entertain to the fullest she'll never want April to end." Luisa said. "Alright, then so that means you'll have to makes sure that no one else entertains her more that includes...The Hatter." he said suggestively.

" Is that suppose to mean anything to me? Blood is nothing more than a spoiled brat with a large ego he'll be simple enough to handle." Luisa said turning away from Ace continuing back into town. Ace followed behind rubbing his chin eyes closed thinking." I suppose that's true all you will really need to do is sle-" Ace stopped in his tracks suddenly he felt something warm fly across his left cheek followed by a slow trickling he glanced down to his cheek seeing a red line. He looked at Luisa who was glaring daggers at him aiming a gun at him the barrel smoking. She turned away the gun vanished into the palm of Luisa's hand she had removed another earring. She put the small stud back in and started walking again not saying another word to Ace." Luisa I was just playing." he said puzzled by her reaction though he was also impressed that she was able to graze him pretty cool actually, it takes much more skill to graze someone intentionally instead of just shooting them dead in Ace's opinion. He quickly caught up to her walking right up on her ." Come on Luisa don't be so mad." She didn't respond and continued to walk making Ace wanting to try harder and get her to talk." Alessia?" he said playfully trying to get her to react...nothing.

"I must have pissed her off pretty badly" he thought to himself Ace pouted trying to figure out what would be a way to get her to react it was bugging him and it made things awkward feeling like he didn't have anyone to talk with. Suddenly he thought of an idea it was the only thing he could think of that would surely get a response out of her." Luiiiiisa" he said happily. Like all those time when he was with Alice and when she was down there was always that one thing that would always get her to react. I wasn't a smart method but it allow openings between Alice and Him so they could talk and she would feel better afterwards . He didn't say anything and reached over quickly he swung Luisa around pulling her into him wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He grinned childishly waiting for her to react even if she stabbed him it would be something. He waited...,

Luisa froze with caught off by Ace's random action the ticking sound of his clock pressed closely to her ear, unexpectedly her persona appeared to change she became calm lucid and rather docile. The sound seemed to do what Alice's heart does for Ace it was soothing to her even though Ace loathed the sound and found it to be nothing special. To Luisa it was simple reminder she wasn't in jail that she wasn't dead despite being out since the start of April season she never once tried to feel her own clocking ticking in fear that she was dreaming and acknowledging the cruel reality would send her back into a dark existence. Her hands suddenly moved on there own. Ace was just about to pull away when a pair of hands slid up his back holding onto him tightly. For once the knight was confused, stumped by the actions of another it wasn't the reaction he was expecting a punch or kick maybe even attempted murder but not this. "Just for a moment" Luisa uttered quietly. Ace was conflicted, caught unable to move away from her. He did seem bothered on what she found so special about the sound of clock ticking but felt something else it was an un easy churning like a sickly feeling he felt...off


End file.
